A Sky of Clouds
by XxXRibbinzXnXChainzXxX
Summary: The Bubbles cloud out the voices, the Glass covers the figures, the Mako hides the tears, the Screeches drown out the sobs, the Fear shakes away the pain, and my Embrace protects my friend. NON YAIO. Takes place in Hojos Lab.


_**A Sky of Clouds**_

**Experiment**

He opened his eyes to reveal crimson blur, and heavy darkness. Through a few seconds of colors passing through his light conciousness, his vision cleared, although it wouldnt seem like it. He saw green. And felt the essence of something around him.

He vaguely reached out and skimmed the neon glass. Leaving imprints on his cage. He glanced around him, only to see a pair of bright eyes staring at him with terror.

The figure, who recognized as Zack, in the clear tube not too far away, lipped the words solemly.

"Dont move, they'll come."

Not completly registering his statement, he tapped the glass tube surrounding him.

Realization hit him, he was in a cage, a test tube, he was an experiment. He flipped his head to see Zack, wih his hands against the glass.

Panick settled into him, immediatly he began pounding at the structure.

Zack breathed heavily, eyes flickering from the door to Cloud.

Someone burst throught the door. Cloud's eyes widened as a man tapped furiously at a control panel. The liquid filling his own tube evacuated, leaving the small glass door to slide open, and Cloud to fall forward.

A chilled pain entered his body as his vision blurred and he could faintly see Zack with his hands on the inside of that tube.

"Dont worry."

He lipped as Clouds eyes finally fell closed.

As the last of the men vaccated the room, Zack glanced at the now empty tube across the room.

"Dont worry, we'll be okay."

When he looked back he saw a feather appear, and he fell into black. Into a black darkened sleep.

And as Zack was in a Black sleep, Cloud was in a Red one.

**Everytime**

He had been staring for along time, without any movement. Staring into clear glass, and not even flinching as anybody entered or left the room. He tapped at the glass to get his attention, but he didnt even move.

Suddenly Zack started slamming at the glass, screaming a persons name.

And then he went back to staring.

Atleast...thats what Cloud saw.

Zack was in the sky, and endless feathers of Angel's wings slipped from the empty space.

And everytime he saw that feather, he spoke outloud. "Those wings...give them to me too."

Cloud watched him everytime he woke, ignoring the merciless pain throbbing at his scared body. And everytime he dreamt, his awakenings were shorter.

Everytime Zack would stop staring, they would just stare at eachother, and what they had become.

**Messaging**

If Cloud could stay awake for long enough they would write messages on the glass. And every question Cloud would ask, Zack would point to the message he had written long ago.

_'wher r we' 'itll b ok'_

_'whats gona hapen' 'itll b ok'_

_'dont let them take me again' 'itll b ok'_

_'help me' 'itll b ok'_

Though everytime he studied those scratches in the glass, his hope would plummet, and before he knew...he was back on that cold metal table, with needles and his nightmares surrounding him. He would cry as they allowed, and he would scream if it hurt enough.

And Zack would let a tear fall, when he heard his friends pain.

The tear would'nt show though because he was in water himself. Instead it would spread throughout the tank and filled every allowed breath with the faint taste of salt.

And one last message, which he had replied to stayed in their minds.

_'Lets get outta here' 'feeding time, thats our chance'_

**Alone**

Cloud hadn't woken in a long time. Zack was always awake now, nomatter if it was a hullucination.

He would just sit and watch his faintly glowing body. It would float slightly, and jerk at any given sound.

The bubbles would come from the base of the machine, and float up to his subconciouslly closed mind.

Zack would watch thos green bubbles as they glided through the thickened mako.

He would stare at his own hands, look at his feet as if a miracle, and he would hope for that door to open, as if someone, anyone would be a hero and save them.

"We dont need failures like you in SOLDIER." A figure would say as the bubbles expanded and more entered clouding his veiw. He would bang at the glass, and scream his name. And as someone entered that room, he dream.

A sky. A sky full of beautifly colored clouds, though, no sun, because this was nowhere. This was not real. The water he was standing on beared the reflection of the sky.

A feather would float from the sky and land on the water.

"Those wings," He would clench his fists, "...Give them to me too."

The snow colored whisp of a feather would tap the water, sending ripples.

He would stare up into the sky.

But this time...the sky turned to glass, and shattered into a million shiny peices.

**Embrace**

He woke to see the whole figure of a person. No glass to cover the features, no bubbles to cloud out the voices.

He lifted from overtop of the glass peices, his body glowing aqua. The man would land with a thud and he would search the area for Cloud's tube.

Grimacing at the mere sight of his friend in that container. He searched for a button, the tube emptied of mako.

Zack looked up to realize Cloud was falling.

And as he stood there with a far away Cloud in his arms. He embraced this moment. He wished all that pain he had suffered, all those cries he had heard, all those times Cloud would look at him with those sad distant eyes...would just go away.

And so, he embraced this moment. He embraced his Cloud

As he remembered that sky he saw, that feather that would fall. He embraced his cloud, his best friend.

And would take this embrace as a promise. A promise to make it all go away.


End file.
